Love or Something Like It A Remix
by chibi-en-miettes
Summary: AU In his sixth year Draco meets the new girl in the library. It's really short...Please read the author's note in chapter one. DracoOC
1. The First Christmas

**Love or Something like It—A Remix**  
By chibiCIRRUS

Author's Note: I originally wrote this story around Christmas time, but I decided to expand it a bit. I actually ended up cramming the original story into one chapter, hence the "Remix" part of the title. Anyways, sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. Unless, of course, you count Elizabeth. I do own her.

On with show!

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for._

--Erica Jong

----------

"It's just snow. You _do_ know what snow is, don't you, Eliza?" Liz Rider jumped and turned around and came face to face with two beautiful gray eyes that belonged to…"Malfoy? I didn't even know that you knew what a library _was_, and yet, here I see you."

"Funny, Rider. Did you think of that yourself or did you have Potter write down a bunch of smart quips for you to throw at me?" Draco had come to the library to get away from the Christmas festivities of the raucous Slytherin common room. He was sick of all the fuss Pansy and the others made over Christmas. It was, after all, just another holiday. He'd hardly been expecting to find the new girl, his latest arch nemesis here.

"You know, _Ferret_, very well that I do not need Potter to spoon feed me. And anyways, even if he _had_ written down a bunch of insults to fling at you, I'd hardly be using them now. We broke up this morning, or didn't you here all the excitement at breakfast?"

"Eliza Rider and Harry Potter, Hogwarts' dream couple, broke up? Amazing, simply amazing, who would have thought that—"

"Would you just cut it out, Draco? It's hard enough as it is without you laughing in the background. And anyways, haven't I told you not to call me Eliza? The name's Liz, just Liz."

"Well, well, well," drawled Draco, "the mudblood _does_ have a mind of her own. Usually she just goes on agreeing with everything the Dream Team says."

"Shut up, just shut up Malfoy." Sadly, however, it was true. Ever since she had started attending Hogwarts in September, Elizabeth Rider had done nothing but follow in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's shadows and study. She practically lived in the library whenever she wasn't with them. And whenever she was in the halls by herself, she was constantly picked on by the Slytherins, especially Malfoy who had taken a liking to calling her Eliza, a name which greatly got on her nerves.

"And why don't you just go away? Just…just…just leave me alone, okay?"

"Your wish is my command, dear lady. I shall depart now and take my leave," Malfoy said with a bow and a smirk.

"You know, Malfoy, it's mean to pick on people when they're heartbroken…Malfoy? Malfoy, are you…there?"

Liz turned around to find that Malfoy had, indeed, left her.

--------------------

"So, mudblood, what are you reading today?" Malfoy asked as he stole Liz's book from right under her nose.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here? And give that back, you can't just go snatching people's books away from them when they're reading, you know."

"Hmmm…I've never heard of this one before. What's it about anyways, Eliza?"

"My name's _not_ Eliza, Malfoy."

"Oooh…Temper, temper, Eliza. So, what's this play about anyways?"

"It's about two star-crossed lovers from feuding families whose deaths end up ending their long standing dispute."

"Wait a minute, you mean they _die_? What sort of a play is that?"

"It's _Shakespeare_, Malfoy. Gods, even _you_ should know who he is."

"Well, was he a muggle? Because if he was, I wouldn't have heard of him."

Liz pauses and studies him for a moment, considering. "Here," she said, handing him the book, "you can borrow it if you promise to bring it back in one piece."

--------------------

"I want to be like them. Romeo and Juliet, I mean."

"You mean you want to die? Honestly, Draco. You do know that there're places for people like you, don't you?"

"Draco, huh? Why so familiar all of a sudden Ellie?"

"Does it matter? Do you really want to die that badly, Draco?"

"No. I just want to find love before I die. And eat some homemade cookies that someone made just for me out of love. That and have sex. Although, I do already have the last one covered."

"Eww, gross! I _so_ did not need to know that, Draco. Anyways, I think it's kind of pointless to want to be like Romeo and Juliet. They end up impulsively killing themselves. They could have gone on living, maybe even finding someone else to love."

"Yes, but the point is they didn't want to. They found the person that they wanted to spend their entire lives with and ended up realizing that they couldn't live without that person. I've found someone who I feel that way for, I just can't ever manage to tell them how I feel."

"Sorry Draco, but Harry's not gay."

"I'm not even going to grace that statement with a comment, Rider."

"Oh, but I think you already have, Malfoy. Tell me who it is exactly that you're too scared to tell you love her."

Draco smiles. "She's amazing. She's beautiful, talented, smart, and funny, even though she doesn't think so. She's got a beautiful voice and amazing eyes and because of her, I've become a different person in a matter of weeks. She's…a goddess."

"A goddess? Please tell me this goddess has a name, ferret boy."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Why not? I mean, come _on_, Malfoy. How bad can she be? She sounds wonderful, unless…unless…_oh no_. _Please, please, please_ don't tell me you're talking about Millicent Bullstrode. Oh please, Draco. I couldn't stand the _monstrosity_ of the concept."

"It's not Millicent Bullstrode, I assure you, Liza. It's…someone else."

"Oh really…who?"

"I can't tell you that, mudblood."

"Yes you can. C'mon Dray…You can tell me."

"Believe me, if I could, I would."

----------

Hope you liked it! If you did please review. If you didn't...review anyways and remember that flames are used to roast marshmallows!  
-chibiC


	2. One year later

**Love or Something like It—A Remix**  
By chibiCIRRUS

Author's Note: Well here's chapter two! Thanks to ma chére Sophie for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. Unless, of course, you count Elizabeth. I do own her.

_Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me   
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me_

--Krystal Harris "Supergirl"

--------------------

_One year later…_

Liz Rider sighed as she walked down the hall towards the library. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced up, taking her eyes off of the ground, which they had been focused on for the last fifteen minutes. There was absolutely nothing unusual at all about her walking to the library when most other students were outside or in their Common Rooms enjoying their free time. In fact, Liz was probably going to be voted "Most Studious" at the end of the year. Actually, the reason she was sighing was because—

"Hey, Mudblood, wait up!"

--Draco Malfoy was following her. She had spent the last fourteen minutes trying to evade him. She knew; she had checked her watch at least six times.

"Great, just what I needed," she grumbled. Ever since Malfoy had first laid eyes on her when he saw her boarding the Hogwarts Express, he had made it his personal goal to make her life miserable. He did that by being pleasant--pleasantly evil, pleasantly obnoxious, and perfectly, pleasantly annoying, snide, and any other word that could possibly have a negative connotation in her mind. But he wasn't _so_ bad. In fact, he was probably one of her few friends. She'd also never admit it, but Blaise was right—she was falling for him, and hard too. Of course the chances of her admitting that to herself or anyone else were pretty, well, slim.

"Honestly, Mudblood, I never knew that you could be so forward," drawled Malfoy as he caught up and draped his arm around her shoulders. "I kind of like it."

She shrugged his arm off and kept walking. "Shut up, Malfoy, and don't call me that. What do you want, anyways?"

He was unfazed. "Well, I noticed you weren't in Arithmancy today, so I took the liberty of copying down some notes for you. You can thank me by writing my Potions paper. It has to be at least 3 feet long and it's about the many uses of--"

"I am not writing your paper for you Malfoy! For once in your life do your own work--"

"I'm hurt, really hurt, Eliza that you would snap at me like that. Especially after I've taken you under my wing, gone out of my way to make you feel at home here at Hogwarts, and took about ten pages of notes, just for you, and you, out of all people should know that I never take notes when I can help it."

"If by saying that, you actually mean teasing me relentlessly and making my life miserable whenever possible, then yes, you have made me feel right at home. Not."

He knelt down in front of her, clasping his hands. "Please, please, please, reconsider, my dearest. It would mean the world to me."

Liz glanced around nervously, eyeing the other students passing by and talking in whispers about them, and finally hissed, "Stop it, Malfoy. You're making a scene. You're embarrassing me!"

"Will you take my notes?"

Another nervous glance around, and then, "Yes!"

"And you'll write my paper?"

"Yes!"

Malfoy threw himself at her, hugging her around her stomach. "Thank you, thank you, dearest little Mudblood! I shall forever be indebted to you; I shall owe you for--"

"Ummm….Malfoy?"

"Yes, Eliza?"

"Could you get your head out of my chest before I'm forced to curse you to hell and back?"

"Well…as long as you're promising to bring me back…"

"Malfoy!"

He stood up, "Okay, okay, alright, dearest."

"And don't do that."

"Don't what?" he asked innocently.

"Call me Mudblood or dearest or Eliza."

"Oh, so you want me to call you my dearest little Mudblood, Eliza?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean…Let's just go to the library, alright?"

Draco smiled, "Okay….Ellie."

--------------------

"So what are you reading?"

"None of your business, buzz off, Malfoy."

"I'm hurt, really—"

"--hurt. I know, I know, I know. And you know what else, Malfoy? I just don't care right now." Silence—why wouldn't Malfoy answer her? Unless…

"Oh alright! I'm reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ It's another play by Shakespeare. Now are you happy? Can you just leave me be now?"

"Whatever you want, Eliza. May I borrow it when you're done?"

"Here, I've already read it. And stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Eliza. It's annoying and I don't exactly enjoy being called by the name of a character out of _Pygmalion_—"

"_Pygmalion_…That's the one about the flower girl who gets turned into a lady, right?"

"Something like that, yeah. I didn't really like it."

"Really? Because I think it's a perfect idea. You know I know someone who could—"

"Shut up Zabini!" Liz and Draco glared at him.

"And anyways, I'm not getting a makeover; we've already had this conversation, remember?"

"Well I remember. You were both being excessively loud and—"

"We weren't being loud, Draco. You were just hung over."

"Shut up mudblood."

"After you, ferret."

"Why can't the two of you ever just get along?"

--------------------

School was going to end soon and Dumbledore had announced that there would be a dance for the soon-to-be graduates. Liz had stopped doing anything except going to class, studying, eating, and sleeping. Actually, sleeping seemed to be last of her priorities. There was even a lottery going on in Gryffindor Tower, allowing anyone who had two galleons to bid on when they thought she would finally crack. So far the pot was at 100 galleons.

"So, Eliza, do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm studying."

"You're right. I mean, who would ask you? So tell you what, mudblood, I'll do you a favor and take you. That's right; I'll allow you to come as my date. Even though I've got at least half the school's population that wants to go with me, you don't have to worry because I will take you. You and no one else. Do you understand what a privilege this is? Eliza, are you listening to me?"

"Uh huh, that's nice, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"No, not really."

He reached across the table and pulled the book she had been buried in away from her. "Elizabeth Elisë Rider. I am going to say this slowly and clearly so you can understand. Ok? You…are going to the Graduate's Ball…with me. Whether you like it, or not—have I made myself clear?"

"Umm…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"You're joking, right? You mean you weren't even planning on going?"

"Well no, not really. I mean, I never went to these kinds of things at my other school. I figured that I would just hang around the library or maybe go and sit out on the Quidditch field and stare at the stars and relax or something. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

It took a moment for Draco to recover, then, "No, not at all. To be perfectly honest I didn't really want to go at all either. Tell you what; I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs leading to your dormitory. We can make a date out of it."

"Ok, that would be…nice."

--------------------

"So have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About that Gryffindor geek Rider and Malfoy, of course!"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No way—hooked up at the ball last night."

"You have got to be kidding me! What's he doing with that four-eyed, frizz-head nerd?"

"No clue."

--------------------

Well, that's all for now! Hope you guys liked it. If you're reading, please review and remember: flames roast hot dogs:)

Ciao for now!  
chibiC


	3. Graduation

**Love or Something like It—A Remix**  
By chibiCIRRUS

Author's Note: Well, I pretty much figure nobody's reading this, but I just wanted to finish it up for my sake. If you have been reading and like it, please please please review! If not then, oh well I guess.

On with the show!

--------------------

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.  
_--Erica Jong

--------------------

"So, Eliza…"

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Second in our class—that's pretty good."

"I would have been better, but I blanked on my D.A.D. exam. I lost to Granger by only three points. I could have been number one. And anyways, number three isn't so bad either."

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you. All of that work you let me copy, it saved my ass."

They were walking down towards the library. The war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters was over, but the victory was bittersweet. Too many good witches and wizards were dead. Too few of the bad ones were in Azkaban.

"So, what are you planning to do now that we've graduated and you don't have anything else to study?"

"Well, Professor Snape offered to take me in as his apprentice. I figured I'd take him up on his offer. He's a pretty well known potions master, after all."

"More studying? It figures with you."

"What are you going to do now? All of your father's estate was confiscated as evidence for his trial. What do you have left?"

"I figured I'd work at the ministry. Maybe I'll be an auror or the next Minister. Actually, there was something that I wanted do. There's this girl that I've been in love with for a long time and—"

Liz stopped walking and turned to face him. "Wait a minute. Are you breaking up with me?"

He swallowed and turned to face her. "Liz, there's been something that I've been wanting to ask you for a very long while—"

"Draco, what's wrong? You never call me Liz. Ever. In fact you avoid it if at all…" Liz's words trailed off as Draco knelt down on one knee. "Oh my god…"

"Elizabeth Elisë Rider, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And, even though I denied it at first, I've wanted to be with you since I first laid eyes on you. Will you marry—"

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

He stood, slipping the ring on her finger and leaned down to kiss her—

"Well it's about bloody time."

"Blaise!"

_--fin_

--------------------

_As the adjective is lost in the sentence,_

_So I am lost in your eyes, ears, nose, and throat—_

_You have enchanted me with a single kiss_

_Which can never be undone_

_Until the destruction of language._

-- from "Permanently" by Kenneth Koch


End file.
